Video sequences with color values in a High Dynamic Range (HDR) video and/or Wide Color Gamut (WCG) offer greater ranges of luminance and color values than traditional video with color values in a standard dynamic range (SDR) and/or a narrower color gamut. For example, traditional SDR video can have a limited luminance and color range, such that details in shadows or highlights can be lost when images are captured, encoded, and/or displayed. In contrast, HDR video can capture a broader range of luminance and color information, allowing the video to appear more natural and closer to real life to the human eye.
Encoders can encode an HDR video into a bitstream using a coding format such as HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding) or AVC (Advanced Video Coding). Encoders can process an HDR video's original color values prior to encoding the bitstream. Such pre-processing can improve coding efficiency and/or make the values compatible with a particular coding format. The bitstream can then be delivered to a decoder such that it can be decoded and displayed to viewers on a television or other monitor. When pre-processing operations were performed on HDR video by the encoder, decoders can use post-processing operations following decoding to reverse the encoder's pre-processing operations and reconstruct the HDR video from decoded values.
Improved techniques for identifying such post-processing operations and preparing decoded values for post-processing operations is desired.